


[podfic] Composition

by KeeperofSeeds



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-10 22:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11701368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: Elrond comes across his attendant in the throes of passion.





	[podfic] Composition

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Composition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10357554) by [yeaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka). 



**Download** : [MP3](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/sab5xf94fyqyfl0/lotr%20Composition.mp3?dl=0) (17.1 MBs) 

Right click and "Save As" or stream from link.

 **Length** : 00:18:44


End file.
